True feelings don't lie
by Blackfang64
Summary: Arika is worried as she has feelings towards another girl, but who is it and will they accept her love? Arika/Nao oneshot


**True feelings don't lie **

_I suppose it's usual for a coral to love their sempai, but do they love as admiration or actual 'love?' _

The brunette girl sat quietly on her bed twiddling her thumbs back and forwards. Her mind had been troubling her for the past week. Her eating habits had decreased as she became less enthusiastic, although the recent changes were bad for her; others had found it a bliss.

_At this school, it's usual for feelings like this to happen, I know just by looking at Erstin and Nina but the problem with those two is one is in love and the other won't accept it. I just wonder if I'll end up like Erstin and living with the fact that my love may never be returned. _

The knock on the door startled the girl as she looked over at the door. "Come in!"

The door knob turned as the door slowly opened to reveal a flamed haired girl with lime green eyes standing at the door looking over at the brunette. "Geez now I remember why I never wanted to be a coral again" the girl complained as she looked at the door.

"A-afternoon Nao-senpai" the girl greeted as she stood up.

"Geez Arika I've told you before, just call me Nao" Nao replied as she turned the brunette resting her hands on her hips.

_I don't feel worthy just to_ _be in the same room as her, let alone call her by just her name._

"Hm so what's up Antsy?" Nao asked as she leaned in forward looking at the distracted girl.

"Wha- oh um well… N-Nao, can I ask you something?" Arika replied as she looked up at the flamed haired girl. Nao's face was of a question as she walked over to the girl and sat down on her bed. Nao issued for the girl to sit down as Arika took a seat as she kept a decent space between them.

Nao ignored it as she put on a listening look. "Well, Nao what is your thought of… love?" Arika asked as she had trouble saying the last word. Nao let out a smile as she brought her hand up to her chin.

"Hm, my thoughts you say?" Nao asked as her smile turned into what look as though of mischief. "Well my thought is marrying a guy, no a rich billionaire and settling down with a big pile of cash I mean the guy"

Arika looked at Nao with a raised eyebrow as she blinked a few times. "Errr not what you were expecting, well basically love is the crappiest emotion yet as it has little value to people" Nao said as she looked to see Arika with a sad and disappointed look. "What's wrong?"

"So does Nao-senpai think that love has no meaning to her?" Arika asked as she tried to hold back the tears that were filling up at her eyes.

"It's just my opinion though, mind you things can change, like my view towards love" Nao replied as she lied back on towards the bed.

_Your opinion could change, I wonder… _

Arika moved slowly towards the girl as she crawled over to the girl's face. Nao looked up as she stared at the pair of crystal blue eyes. Arika reached down as she cupped the girl's cheeks with her hands as she brought her face down. "Ari-" Nao tried to speak but was cut of as a pair of soft pink lips captured her words and her mouth. Arika closed her eyes as she couldn't bear to look into the older girl's eyes.

Nao laid there shocked and confused as her eyes were fixed on the scene unfolding before her. After what seemed like forever Arika pulled away leaving Nao dazzled and motionless. "-ka…" had escaped the girl's mouth. Nao brought her hand up to her face as she touched her lips from which still had a warm feeling intact. She laid her head to the side as she looked over to see Arika over at the far end of the bed away from her crying.

Pushing herself up, she sat there in silence as the event played back in her mind over and over again. "Arika?" the name escaped from her mouth as the name filled her mind with thoughts of… love. Arika didn't respond as Nao made her way over to the younger girl. Nao reached over as she touched the girl on the shoulder causing the younger girl to retaliate by swinging her hand around.

Fortunately for the Nao the movement was slow enough for her to grab the hand and pull Arika back towards her landing on her back. Nao grabbed Arika's other hands as she held onto the two and brought her face down towards her's. She smiled softly as she placed a gentle kiss on Arika's soft lips. Arika blushed furiously as Nao lifted her head up.

"This is what love is" Nao said as she smiled happily. Tears slid down Arika's cheeks as she smiled. Letting go of the younger girl's hands Nao slid her arms under the girl's back as she pulled the girl up towards her and embracing her in warm hug. Arika closed her eyes as she rested her hand on Nao's shoulder. "I love you Nao"

Nao smiled as she closed her eyes as well. "I… love you too Arika"

**End **

**Author: I apologise if Nao was indeed out of character but she did say that her view towards love could change. Well hope you liked it**


End file.
